List of NASA Missions (EV)
The Everetti space program was established in 2004 with the relaunch of the shuttle program following the Columbia shuttle disaster. Since 2004, the space program, headed by the National Aeronautics & Space Administration (NASA) and the Department of Defense, has made great strides in space exploration and technology. The Union of Everett has explored two different solar systems and ten planets and has performed additional research of four other planets. Solar System Venus NASA has sent several probes and an exploratory satellite to Venus orbit in 2012 and 2013 following the NASA MESSENGER mission in 2011. In 2015 a specialized ground rover was deployed to the surface, designed to withstand Venus' harsh conditions and extreme temperatures. Currently three exploratory satellites orbit Venus to monitor volcanic activity while a specialized high speed UAV aircraft also monitors surface activity. Several larger ground rovers are used to scan and map volcano areas to research the volcanic calderas and magma flow underneath the surface. Earth Earth is the home planet to humanity and the primary home planet to the Union of Everett nation and government. Like all of the world's nations' space programs, much work and research has been done of Earth and its moon. The Union of Everett possesses nearly 2,000 satellites in orbit of the planet and a series of two dozen moon orbiting satellites which allow for communications between moon surface stations, bases and colonies. NASA has been major contributor to the 1998-2011 construction of the International Space Station. NASA has also contributed to the construction of the International Lunar Research Station on the moon's surface. Throughout the 2020's a series of corporate funded space docks and construction yards were established with NASA aid which orbit Earth. These docks are used to construct new space vessels. In the year 2030, the Destiny Space City, the largest object built by humanity, was completed, containing a population of nearly one million inhabitants. As of 2052, the total Earth zone population of Everetti citizens is 790 million. Mars Everetti Mars exploration began in 2005 with the deployment of ground rovers to the surface. Rovers already at the surface were inherited from the United States when NASA was transferred to Union of Everett control. Additional fusion powered unmanned aerial vehicles were deployed in the 2008 Aero mission and later in 2009, the Mars Research Station was built and placed into Mars orbit, becoming the first Mars space station. Utilizing fusion Orbiters and the Expedition class Shuttles, the Union of Everett landed the first astronauts to Mars surface in 2010. The Mars Research Base was established in 2015 as the first Everetti scientific settlement on Mars. From the MRB, scientific research expanded. In 2017 a space tether system, similar to Japan's tether on Earth was built at the base. Throughout the 2020s additional outposts and small colonies were established but overall priority for colonization and exploration of other planets was the Gliese 581 system which would not become a manned mission until 2027. A series of one hundred Everetti satellites orbit Mars, providing communications globally. The first interplanetary internet service connection was broadcast through these satellites in 2016, connecting Earth's internet to Mars bases. Jupiter The first Everetti NASA exploration of Jupiter was performed by the New Horizons spacecraft launched in 2006. New Horizons passed Jupiter on its way to Pluto and while passing Jupiter, studied its four Galilean moons. In 2011, the Juno mission was deployed to study Jupiter further by researching its gravity and magnetic fields and magnetosphere. In 2012, Expedition shuttle Solaris was deployed on a mission to deploy ice-boring droids into Europa's surface which would burn through the moon's ice crust and deploy an unmanned submersible explorers into the oceans underneath in search of theorized life. Solaris then deployed rovers to Io, Ganymede and Callisto. In 2018 after extensive design of an unmanned aerial vehicle that could survive Jupiter's pressure was completed, the Jupiter Aeros Vehicle was deployed into Jupiter's orbit and later entered its atmosphere to take atmospheric measurements and later fire off an armored impacter in the attempt to impact Jupiter's rocky core to take samples. The mission succeeded in gathering material and launched it back to space before the pressure and gravity could destroy the impacter. The samples were retrieved by Expedition shuttle Futura. Throughout the 2020s further missions to Europa were performed after the discovery of microbes and multicellular lifeforms in the ocean under the ice crust surface. Saturn The Union of Everett's first operations in exploring Saturn were inherited from the United States with the Cassini-Huygens space probe mission which was launched in 1997. The Cassini probe entered Saturn's orbit in 2004. The probe performed several fly-bys of Saturn's moons before deploying a probe to the moon Titan which landed on its surface. The Cassini probe continued operations until 2010 where it was replaced by the Aquarius spacecraft as part of the 2015 Titan Saturn System Mission. Aquaris deployed further exploration vehicles to Titan in search of evidence of methanogenic lifeforms living in Titan's liquid methane lakes and seas. The Aquarius spacecraft additionally launched an ice-boring drone to Saturn's moon Enceladus in search of under surface water oceans. During a 2020 shuttle mission by the Expedition shuttle Expedition to Saturn, NASA droids were deployed to the moon Hyperion to explore the moon's sponge-like caves, tunnels and holes. Comets, Asteroids, Dwarf Planets The Union of Everett's NASA has downgraded the priority of exploration of smaller solar bodies including dwarf planets, asteroids and others. A probe was deployed in 2015 to Ceres, a dwarf planet located in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. The probe landed on Ceres' surface and deployed a rover. In 2020 the EVSS Galileo, a Nebula-class Destroyer launched the NASA Magellan spacecraft in the outer solar system which deployed probes to the dwarf planets Pluto, Haumea, Makemake and Eris. In 2029, an unmanned chase vehicle was deployed from the EVSS Mitchell Nebula-class Destroyer based at SPCCOM Scorpio, located in the outer solar system, to rendezvous with Halley's Comet and travel alongside the comet along its return path leading back into the solar system. The Halley Chaser would return to Earth in 2061 when Halley's Comet makes its reappearance to Earth. The Hale-Bopp Chaser was later deployed in 2030 which would follow the famed comet Hale-Bopp on it orbit path far outside the solar system. The Hale-Bopp Chaser contains a time capsule with data, historical information and messages for people of the future to retrieve in 4,385 AD when Hale-Bopp returns to Earth. Gliese 581 System The Union of Everett has an unofficial claim to the Gliese 581 system in which it is the sole explorer and colonizing nation of humanity on Earth since 2027. Three planets in the Gliese 581 star system are priority exploration research planets, all three of which lie within or closely near the theorized habitable zone. In late 2030, NASA announced it would be officially naming the six planets of the Gliese 581 system. All six would be named after Roman gods, as are the Earth's solar system's planets. Gliese 581 C (Cacus) Gliese 581 C is a planet on the outside edge of the habitable zone, closer to the sun with temperatures too hot to sustain life. Similar to Venus in the sense it possesses a runaway greenhouse effect, the surface temperature has been recorded at a maximum of 540 degrees Fahrenheit. 581 C has three satellites in orbit which performed tests, mapping of the surface and measurements of the atmosphere, magnetic and gravitational fields and rovers have been deployed to the surface to test rock samples. 581 C can theoretically be terraformed through atmosphere replacement and the introduction of water sources from the 581 system's further ice planet, 581 D. Such a process for the planet, classified as a terrestrial super Earth, could take decades. 581 C was named after the Roman ancient god of fire, Cacus. Gliese 581 G (Flora) Gliese 581 G is the primary focus of current NASA and Union of Everett military exploration and research. 581 G is the only Earth-like planet discovered so far at slightly larger in size to Earth. 581 G has an average cooler temperature capable of sustaining plant and animal life. The 2027 Libra Interstellar Mission focused on 581 G, deploying the EVSS Discovery Scientific Cruiser. Satellites were initially deployed into orbit to take measurements and perform test while a series of unmanned vehicles were deployed to the surface including aerial vehicles, submersibles for the oceans and ground rovers. Following confirmation of an oxygen atmosphere capable of sustaining life, the EVSS Discovery sent astronauts to the surface. Over the next three years into 2030, a large research base and small scientific community colony had been established, containing the largest non-Earth population of Everetti citizens at nearly 35,000 residents. The Everetti interstellar military installation SPCCOM Libra orbits Gliese 581 G. During 2029 and 2030, NASA invited the European Space Agency to join in Gliese 581 G's exploration, research and colonization. Currently, the Union of Everett only authorizes scientific researchers to live on 581 G. 581 G was named after the Roman goddess of flowers, Flora. As of 2052, Flora maintains a human population of 43 million. Gliese 581 D (Venelia) Gliese 581 D lies on the outer edge of the habitable zone, making it an ice planet with open freezing oceans and an average temperature equal to that of Earth's Antarctica. Following deployment and establishment of bases on 581 G, the EVSS Discovery deployed satellites into 581 D's orbit and sent unmanned vehicles to the surface including ground rovers, aerial vehicles and submersibles. 581 D's atmosphere consists of less oxygen content than neigboring 581 G, forcing astronauts to use respirators when exploring the surface. A base has been established on the surface near the equator, containing almost 500 researchers. 581 D contains sea life and oceanic plant life. No plant or animal life have been found yet on the ground surface. 581 D can theoretically be terraformed through atmospheric replacement which would create a stronger greenhouse effect to warm global temperatures and melt away the ice surface. Additionally, water and ice from 581 D can be transported to 581 C during its own terraforming to provide water to the barren planet. The heating process is estimated to take a decade. The melted ice would force the establishment of a floating colony as most of the planet's surface would be covered in water. 581 D was named after the Roman sea goddess wife of Neptune, Venelia. Lesser Research Mercury The only Everetti NASA mission to Mercury was the MESSENGER mission, launched in 2004. MESSENGER first performed fly-bys of Venus on the way to Mercury and then began its mapping mission of Mercury in orbit of the planet in 2011. Additional tests were also performed to measure Mercury's high density, its geological history, the nature of its magnetic field, the structure of its core, whether it has ice at its poles, and where its tenuous atmosphere comes from. Uranus In 2018, the EVSS Roosevelt Kennedy-class Frigate deployed on an operations testing run to the outer solar system and back, making a stop at Uranus to deploy a series of five satellites into Uranus orbit to monitor its unique axis rotation. In 2020 two of the satellites were directed to new orbits, one toward the moon Titania and the other, the moon Oberon. Neptune Neptune was visited by the EVSS Roosevelt Kennedy-class Frigate in 2018 during a testing run. The Roosevelt deployed a series of three satellites into Neptune orbit. One satellite later was directed to enter orbit of Neptune's largest moon, Triton. Gliese 581 E (Vulcan) Gliese 581 E during the 2027 NASA Libra Interstellar Mission was one of three planets in which research priority was put to a minimum. Being the closest planet to the star Gliese 581, it is too hot to sustain water or lifeforms. Three satellites orbit 581 E which have performed various tests, mapping operations and measurements. 581 E was named after the Roman god of the forge, fire and blacksmiths, Vulcan. Gliese 581 B (Mephitis) Gliese 581 B is the second furthest planet from the Gliese 581 star and a gas giant similar to Neptune. Three satellites orbit 581 B which have performed tests, measurements and mapping operations. 581 B was named after the Roman god of poisonous gases and volcanic vapors, Mephitis. Gliese 581 F (Salacia) Gliese 581 F is the furthest planet from its star and a large terrestrial planet, known as a super Earth. 581 F is outside of the habitable zone making it too cold to sustain life but possesses a significant amount of water ice. Three satellites orbit 581 F and several rovers have been deployed to the surface. 581 F was named after the Roman goddess of seawater, Salacia. Interstellar Research Solitas (CFBDSIR 2149-0403) CFBDSIR 2149-0403, is a planet discovered in 2012, designated by NASA as a rogue or "starless" planet. The planet, renamed Solitas, Latin for loneliness, was planned to be explored by a research spacecraft by NASA and the ESA in 2022. The Solitude Explorer was launched from Earth orbit in 2022 and was expected to arrive at its destination, entering Solitas' orbit, one hundred light years away by 2044. Upon the Solitude Explorer's arrival into Solitas' orbit, the unmanned spacecraft deployed two satellites with the mission of observing the gas giant, taking atmospheric samples and recording a variety of measurements for elemental and chemical makeup, size, core makeup, among others. 1, 2 Category:Everett (FWNG)